Leopard Spots
by KivaEmber
Summary: Sena stumbles across a sleeping Hiruma, ponders why the wicked rest, and has Cerberus set on him.


**Title: **Leopard Spots**  
Author/Artist: **KivaEmber**  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Hiruma, Sena, Cerberus**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Summary: **Sena stumbles across a sleeping Hiruma, ponders why the wicked rest, and has Cerberus set on him. **  
A/N: **Well, I just finished reading Eyeshield 21, and Hiruma is my favourite character. I've also fallen in love with the interaction between Hiruma and Sena, as there were so many poignant moments between the two, so I decided to give a crack at the first time characterising the two. I'm sorry if there's any OOCness, but this is only a practice run with these characters.

Enjoy!

**X.x.X**

In the world, someone is bound to see something rare. Be it an endangered species, a comet burning through the Earth's atmosphere to land a mere centimetre away from your gawking self, or a bipedal dog chasing after a pig and brandishing cutlery, everyone always has a chance to say that they had seen something unbelievable, something so rare, that they were certain that at the time they were either dreaming or drunk.

For Sena – who had seen many strange things after joining the American Football Club – it was something as simple as stumbling across a sleeping Hiruma; and it all began on a cloudy, albeit nice, morning.

**LEOPARD SPOTS**

Sena was mildly surprised when he saw that he was the only one in the clubhouse that morning. Granted, he was much earlier than usual, but usually there was Mamori sweeping up, or scolding a cackling Hiruma leafing through his threat book or tapping on his laptop no matter how early it was. But he supposed that he only had a few moments before one of the two came in, so he dressed quickly into his uniform and headed out to warm up on the practice field before Hiruma swooped down on him with the grace of a starving vulture.

Sena shuddered immediately at the thought. Hiruma having the ability to fly and armed with razor sharp talons was not a pleasant thought.

He reached the grassy knoll before the practice field in a short few minutes, and Sena paused at the topmost step in the same manner as a cornered mouse when he spotted something from the corner of his eye. There, on the spring grass, was Hiruma, sprawled out on it with his pale hands clasped over his stomach and an opened Sports magazine draped over his face.

After a few tense minutes Sena realised that Hiruma hadn't noticed his presence and stepped back, wondering if he could flee to the clubhouse before the blond demon got it into his head to do some one-on-one training that would leave Sena with a permanent nervous tic. Possibly, if he didn't make too much noise while sprinting for his sanity and life.

But he didn't move, because he felt curiosity kindle inside of him at how, well, Sena could only call it peaceful, the psychotic, gun-toting devil appeared. He stepped forward again on the steps until he was level with the lean quarterback, and peered over at Hiruma intensely.

Hiruma didn't stir.

Feeling emboldened, Sena tiptoed across the soft grass until he was standing just out of arm reach to the blond, and crouched down on the balls of his feet. He wondered why the observant blond hadn't noticed him yet, and it was with an embarrassed flush when he shuffled closer that he realised – Hiruma was asleep.

For some reason, this realisation gobsmacked the brunet; for as long as he had known the blond demon, he had never seen Hiruma really do anything so, so _human_. On the Death March, he had forged on with a maniacal smirk and no sign of fatigue; no one had seen him rest or waver. Hiruma was a monster, a fanged, malevolent, blackmailing monster that never slept and lived only to play American Football and torment others.

So, it seemed that there _was_ rest for the wicked after all.

But, Sena thought, momentarily forgetting Hiruma's slumbering presence barely a metre away from him, he had seen the quarterback perform kind acts that few normal people would do. Allowing Yukimitsu pass his gruelling Tower of Hell by slipping in a lone ice cube to the widow peaked boy's bag, Sena had been able to glimpse at a flash of kindness in Hiruma – which, at the time, didn't really leave much of an impression on the brunet; but now, thinking on it, perhaps Hiruma wasn't as thoroughly wicked as he first though.

Sena glanced down at Hiruma, noting the laxness in lithe but strong limbs and the serene stillness about the devil, and quietly rose to his feet. He could do warm ups in the clubhouse if he didn't trip over or mess up anything, and let the quarterback have the few moments of rest on the grassy knoll.

This plan was immediately shattered, however, when like out of a horror movie, Hiruma's hand shot out with startling speed and latched onto Sena's ankle. The brunet let out an embarrassing, high pitched "_Hiiiiiiiii_" of terror and in his attempt to flee from the sudden grip around his ankle he fell flat on his back on the soft grass.

Hiruma sat up, the Sports magazine falling into his lap, and raised a sharp eyebrow at the ankle he was holding captive. He observed the underside of the small cleats that he could see, and lowered the upraised foot to flash a fanged grin at the wide eyed, pale runner.

"H-Hiruma-san!" Sena squeaked when he saw the aura of evil beginning to shimmer to existence around the fanged monster, "I was just, just, um…!" Hiruma's leer grew and Sena felt cold sweat break out across his forehead, "Warming up!" He all but wailed, ready for some form of firearm aimed at his face.

The blond demon erupted into spine chilling cackles, and Sena was swept up as he stood. Sena was set lightly on his feet, and he stared with wide, deer-in-headlights eyes when Hiruma's hand squeezed the back of his neck in a friendly manner.

He knew then that he was a dead man.

"You obviously don't know what 'warming up' means, fucking pipsqueak, if you just sat there gawking at me," Hiruma said cheerfully, and Sena whimpered when he felt something hook into the back of his collar, "So I'll help you!"

Sena was then shoved down the grassy knoll, and he immediately began sprinting when a shrill whistle filled the air and was followed by a cackle of; "_Cerberus_!" Right on cue, a monstrous roar filled the air and the ugly, stout mutt was on the brunet's heels in an instant, snapping and lunging after the boy. Sena wailed again and sprinting madly around the practice field, his panicked cries accompanied by the roars of Cerberus and Hiruma's high pitched cackles.

No matter what minute flashes of kindness Hiruma had, Sena thought as he avoided Cerberus's lunging jaws, they were woefully insignificant compared to the demonic acts he committed on a daily basis.

**Fin.**


End file.
